Serpents of Dawn: Beginnings
by zemation
Summary: Ahliarin is undergoing a sort of rehabilitation at Northshire abbey when she pushes her cards wrong is and brought to the leaders for possible execution. Her willfulness may have crossed the line, but she would rather die than be useless when the Burning Legion still posed a threat.
1. Chapter 1:Fury of the Lightgiver

Summer had come and gone. The leaves were starting to fall off the tree's and the wind was beginning to acquire the brisk cold bite of the approaching winter. Ahliarin Nepharin felt the same thing happening to her. Growing colder inside the longer she was here.

She had been at Northshire Abbey for months. It was home to a human religious order of clerics who called themselves the Brotherhood of Northshire. It rested in the foothills of Elwynn Forest and acted as sort of a training ground. The abbey had been rebuilt since the Second War when it was a base for Cho'Gall and his Twilight's Hammer clan.

Ahliarin's training was different. Even with the power in the arcane, she was subjected to lessons in gardening, tailoring and jobs like cleaning and other tasks she didn't mind, but felt her abilities would be better served with the Serpents of Dawn. She was a mage. A relatively powerful one she was told. Power that when finally unleashed freed her soul and helped save the Serpents of Dawn from a terrible fate. The Serpents of Dawn were a mercenary wing of the Argent Dawn led by Kilazar A'steroth, a dangerous night elf rogue and expert assassin during the third war.

She had been here for months and it had actually consumed her every waking thought. This is what she wanted, no, what she needed to do. This was how she could make amends with her past and do something for the better of Azeroth as a whole. Ahliarin Nepharin didn't have the brightest past. She had been a slave to the Burning Legion. An operative who was cold and ruthless, but didn't have a choice. Her mind was enslaved to demonic magic and dark compulsions.

That's why she was here. As the dark mage, lady Kaeddi Sauding she governed houses who had sworn allegiance to the dark powers of the world with an iron fist. She was surprised her list of crimes didn't have her executed, but the light had mercy on her. As did the word of the Argent Dawn. So she was brought by them to Northshire Abbey. After several days of negotiations it was decided that being at the Abbey would be the best place to immerse her into civilization to evaluate her and see if she was a liability.

She had been placed under the watchful eye of a priest named Noriella Lightgiver. At first the woman seemed genuinely compassionate. She was there to help Ahliarin with her studies and explain the change in the world some since she was taken in the as the Horde moved through Lordaeron in the second war. She was impressed to find that somebody who had been under the influence from childhood was as educated as Ahliarin was. To less of their surprise, she was also quite familiar with world events.

While she was still young at the time, she remembered when she had become a servant of what had been called a Death Knight. She remembered being taught that her power made her a ruler of the land, superior to the mundane trek of human's parading around Azeroth. For some time she believed it. For some time she was a weapon. Slowly, she began to question her place. She came to learn what she did was wrong.

As the months grew on and Ahliarin's interest in the Serpents of Dawn grew, so did the amount that Noriella pushed her and tore her down. Stories of her actions were reflected on. People she had killed, forced to relive the moments countless times. Forced to read passages of forgiveness from a prayerbook after each reciting. There were many days that she cried herself to sleep feeling she could not go on any further.

As time passed she would be sent out to help with the incursions. Defias insurgents, disgruntled workers that had helped rebuild Stormwind and felt they had been cheated out of payment, had infested the vineyard. Kobolds, rat like creatures with a deterrence to sunlight had infested the mines to the west. She was being allowed to join the patrols to help defend against these problems. She found at this time, that she was scared of her own magic.

All of this seemed irrelevant to the threat of the Burning Legion. She realized that these local issues were a threat to the people here, but she knew that what she was destined for was something more. That very idea had Noriella pushing her down and stripping away her own self worth. Today, that was over. Today she would push back.

"You're drifting again woman," Noriella snapped, the long switch she carried for authoritative appearance than discipline, smacking her desk with a loud crack. "Perhaps you are misunderstanding my intent here." Ahliarin found it hard to believe the woman was a priest. Even with compassion filling her brown eyes, she could change her demeanor in a moment to suit her needs. Today her red hair was pulled back in a bun and eyes seemed hard along the edges like she had little rest recently. She was a relatively pretty woman, most men could consider a trophy wife. Her lips were pursed in determination and righteousness.

"This is not a matter of what you want or think you want but a matter of what you should do. You have a very traumatic past and I don't think you fully understand what it is you seek" she continued. "You have your head in the clouds with this Serpents of Dawn notion. That drops you right into the battle front with those who have already controlled you before. What do you think could happen? What is it you are searching for? Vengeance serves nothing in the long run and if it's ever fulfilled you find yourself empty and with nothing."

"I've heard this all before Noriella, which means perhaps you are missing my intent here. I have nothing in the way of a desire for vengeance. What I need is salvation! I would expect you to know the difference priest." She bit that last part off with a little bit more scorn than she was intending but continued on. "I have done things, terrible things that most people would probably be executed for. The fact that I'm still alive is a gift of the very light you stand for."

She realized that she had tightened up, and her entire body had leaned forward in her chair, staring Noriella down in defiance. They both remained motionless for several moments. Noriella tilted her head. A look of frustration and surprise on her face.

"I would watch your tongue Ahliarin as the gallows has not been completely ruled out of your future. If I was to think for one second that you pose even the slightest threat you will be making that walk." It was easy to see that the woman was not enjoying this task any more, being criticized for her beliefs. Ahliarin knew the risk in speaking out in this fashion. She was instructed by Brother Paxton that Noriella was the fork in the road of her own life and death.

"Than do it. We can walk to Marshal McBride together, Lightgiver. If that is what you think should be my fate, than so be it. At least I will die for doing something I believe in." She, however was not caring anymore. She was done listening to something that changed nothing about how she felt. She was done trying to prove herself to people who cared more about their own beliefs than her own desires, no, needs.

"Very well, mage." she smiled. "I shall consult with Marshall McBride on his thoughts and we shall see what he says." So much for calling a bluff. She didn't regret her outburst as much as she thought she would. As she walked back to her bedding she replayed the day in her head. She realized she no longer understood what they were trying to do. At the beginning they had said they were going to help her, but how long would she have to sit here before they felt she was ready leave this place.

All she remembered about going to sleep that night were tears. It wasn't the first tears she shed while here, but it occurred to her they may be her last. Maybe she would make the gallows on the morrow. She had been here far too long, when she could be making a difference in the world. No matter what the dawn brought, she knew in her heart it would damn well be the last tears she would shed in this place.

At sunrise, she was summoned to the Grand Hall. Her tears had only strengthened her resolve. She chose the nicest dress she had, which were not the types she was accustomed too in her old life, but one's she had made herself through her own skills in tailoring. Straightening her high collar, Ahliarin turned to look in the mirror. Yes, this was the best dress for the occasion, especially if it was the last day alive.

The silver and gray gown gleamed in the light. She ran her fingers down the exquisite embroidery of red and black she had done. Most people never looked to close or they could see the representation of ethereal threads of fire magic that lined the bottom and around the collar. A symbol of her power. The dress dipped down, showing just enough for her to feel like a powerful woman. She smiled to herself as she begun to pin up her hair. The irony that her dress told so much of who she was and yet nobody noticed. It was still pleasing to the eye even if not befitting the full elegance of a noblewoman. Even the belt and boots she chose were in line with color.

She made her way to the cathedral where she was met by Brother Paxton, Marshal McBride and Noriella. They stood at the center of the wall which led to the bell tower via staircase behind it. She was told to wait against the wall until she was called on. On Noriella's right was Magus Trelinar, Archmage of Dalaran. He was a resplendent man, in rich purple silk robes and the tabard of the Kirin Tor. He had stubble of hair forming the outline of a beard and his brown hair was starting to grow out giving him a rugged appearance.

On the other side of the hall from him was a knight in the Black Tabard with the sun of the Argent Dawn addressed as Lieutenant Brynn and …. Kilazar A'steroth. Her breath caught momentarily in shock. He wore rugged leather gear for maneuverability. Daggers were sheathed at his sides and his hands hovered nearby ready to pull them at any moment. His braided emerald hair fell over his right shoulder. The light in his eyes bore into her soul: assessing her, studying her, judging her.

"Ahliarin Nepharin, it is the understanding of the Brotherhood of Northshire and the Argent Dawn that you believe your destiny to be with the mercenaries known as the Serpents of Dawn." Marshal McBride had a serious tone and a deep voice that echoed through the hall with an almost eerie foreboding.

She stepped into the middle of the room, cautious and unsure of herself now. She was expecting to be marching off to the gallows by noon. She would not however, let them see her doubt.

"That is correct." She kept her eyes on McBride. In her mind this was a showdown.

"What makes you believe that this group of mercenaries has a need for you?" asked Brother Paxton.

"I do not if they do so much as I have services to offer them and a shared belief in the cause in which they stand for."

Kilazar said nothing but stood dangerously against the wall like a lion ready to pounce at any moment. His arms were now crossed, but still within quick access to his blades.

"Over the last couple months, under the very strict methods employed by Noriella we have come to believe that this may very well be the path for you. Kilazar A'steroth has accordingly agreed to allow you to join his wing of the Argent Dawn."

"I'm not sure I understand," she said. "I have spent the better part of the last few months being beaten down and explained in more ways than I can count that I am not worth it. I expected to be at the gallows by now."

"The last few months showed us, if anything, that your will is strong. Noriella has exerted a lot of energy in stripping away the false sense of self you had so that you could build the true you. Everything that you went through was to find yourself. Through it all you held on to one glimmer of thought. The cause of these few individuals. We believe you have earned the chance to prove it to more than just us."

She didn't know what to say. This was all a test? The torment, the crying to sleep was all just for this? She looked at Kilazar who only stared at her. It occurred to her at that moment however, that while it was a test, it was one she had passed.

"Ahliarin Nepharin, you are hereby released from your lessons of the Brotherhood of Northshire and from this day forward are responsible for your own actions. May the light continue to have mercy on your soul."

"The Kirin Tor is also very inclined in seeing you reach your potential, Nepharin," Trelinar broke in and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We will be watching your career with great interest." With that he walked out of the room.

Noriella was walking away with Marshal McBride and Brother Paxton while Lieutenant Brynn addressed Kilazar A'steroth in hushed tones. Her eyes followed Noriella out of the room with a new respect.

Turning she stared Kilazar in the eyes. "Permission to come aboard Serpent Lord?" She said more nervous than she would have liked. She would not back down though.

"Permission granted," he replied as he walked to the door. She followed, staying a step behind him to his right. "Your first mission begins now."


	2. Chapter 2:Days of the Future of the Past

"Go collect your belongings," Kilazar said. His voice had a certain, it wasn't impatience or urgency, it seemed more like indifference. "We shall meet you outside." We. It had not even occurred to her that he may not have come alone.

She made her way back to her rooms. Looking around she didn't have much. Only tools she had used for tailoring, a book of spells she had that focused more on magical enhancements and enchantments, and her boot knife. There was a small assortment of clothes more suited for travel and she quickly changed into them, changing from the simplicity of her robes to the ruggedness of trousers, shirt and boots.

She changed to her travel cloak, which in itself was enchanted with magic to help stay the weather of almost any environment. As she was pulling on her gloves, a knock came at the door. Opening it she found herself face to face with Noriella. She felt an awkward silence that seemed to grow into eternity. She really didn't know what to say to the woman. Luckily she didn't have to.

"This is for you," she said, offering a staff up to Ahliarin. "I have a friend in Stormwind and it was decided this one should suit you exquisitely.

Finally words found their way out of Ahliarin. "Thank you, Noriella," she said with the first honest smile she had ever given the woman.

"No," she silenced Ahliarin from saying more. "Thank you. Good luck, Ahliarin Nepharin." Something about those words, coming from this woman made her feel rejuvenated. There was a certain level of pride at her approval. While that thought made her uncomfortable at feeling like she needed the woman's approval, there was still the joy of knowing that her life was ready to begin.

As she exited the Abbey, there were two others waiting with Kilazar. She recognized both of them from the night that changed her life in which she had been freed, the orb that held her shattered. The white haired night elf female was Telladi, who handed her the reigns to a gray mare and she climbed up. She nodded to the night elf, the one who's arrow had shattered the orb that once sealed her fate.

The other was a gruff looking Dwarf she recognized as Shanor. Like the others, a veteran of the war against the scourge, the weathered Paladin looked like he had seen his share of battles.

The sun had finished its climb above the surrounding mountains, emphasizing the early hour to which she was summoned to the hall. Taking one last look back at the abbey, she turned and followed the Serpents of Dawn away from it.

"Are you sure this Grylis can be trusted," Shanor growled distastefully. With Shanor, he had one of those faces that was difficult to read emotions.

"I'm fairly certain he cannot be. Not to me at least." Kilazar replied. "I'm fully certain we are heading into a trap." He looked over at the dwarf who was grumbling to himself and smiled.

"What is it you need of me?" she asked.

"First off, your trust. Unquestioning." Kilazar spoke firmly, but sincerely. She was sure that would not be as easy as it sounded. She wasn't the most trusting of sorts, not with her history before or at the abbey. Hopefully she would learn. Just like she knew that they would have to learn the same trust in her.

"Second," he continued noticing her already questioning gaze. "You will trust those here, and know that we will place the same trust in you. The methods we may have to employ may not be sanctioned by the Argent Dawn or the Alliance. We do what we must, because we can."

"We are looking for a man you have been known to have had a previous association with." Shanor added. "It is rumored that he is hiding out or investigating something in Westfall. One of our contacts have reported the presence of a known member of the Burning Legions ranks."

"You think they have an offer that Van Cleef would be interested in?" Telladi looked like it was something she didn't believe herself.

"Absolutely not." Kilazar laughed the idea off. "Van Cleef is not in this for power. At this point the Defias brotherhood are pirates and thieves, but they believe they are taking what's due them. Their methods are poor and misguided, but I do not believe Van Cleef a man without a certain amount of honor. even if it has been said that he is on the edge of sanity. Regardless, the Defias is not our concern."

She gave another questioning look, indicating that she really was without the information they had.

"I had to see for myself that you were still at the abbey. At first we were unsure if the man we seek was investigating this member of the Burning Legion or working for them. From the report I received from Noriella, you have been under constant watch since you arrived six months ago. This left us unsure of what we were walking into. The Burning Legion servant, that is said to be within Westfall, is Kaedde Sauding."

Part of her wanted to vomit. Nausea began to grow in the pit of her stomach. The name she used as a servant to the death knight. Everything she had been, everything she had worked to forget, just smacked her across the face. She couldn't deny that she was interested in learning more about this person that had stolen her false identity.

"And the Alliance is fine with thrusting me back into the same place I was before you freed me?" she finally forced herself to say.

"Actually, I suggested it as sort of a final test." Shanor added. "Even those that walk in the light must fight their inner darkness. It exist in everything and everyone. Having you confront your past in this way is a real world exercise that could be more beneficial than having you tailor a garment." It was obvious that he felt the methods employed at the abbey served no purpose. "You have spent months confronting your past through various lessons and activities. Now you will be facing real danger, against a version of the person you were." Shanor gave her an almost apologetic look, but still, his face was hard to read emotions on.

To a point, Ahliarin thought the idea was completely insane, but at the same time it echoed a spark of genius. She was both scared and excited. They passed the wall that marked the end of the abbey grounds. She nodded to one of the guards she recognized, private Stelsing, who made no effort to reciprocate. A certain wave of euphoria rushed over her as they crossed that barrier. Freedom, it felt wonderful. The feeling she got from her conversation with Noriella earlier had no comparison to this. It was almost enough to make her forget the nausea. Almost.

"We will be meeting a contact in Goldshire that will arrange the meeting with Grylis tomorrow. In the mean time, we shall enjoy a little brewfest I think." When nobody replied, Kilazar seemed to take that as agreement.

They rode on for a bit more in silence. What if she couldn't do this? The things she had done, the person she had been, wasn't of her own free will. The knowledge of that time, and the memories were something she had to live with and face everyday. For months she had worked to forget that person, to move on and make her own choices, but she now understood the memories would always be there, and in many ways, they pushed her in the right direction.

However she hadn't been away from the abbey for an hour. Her first chance out and it was all coming back to her in a flood of pain. Smells, visions, memories, feelings of things she had done. She remembered the temptation and coercion she had offered the surrounding land owner's during her time as the Lady Kaedde Sauding. She had learned then, as many already knew, that servitude had a price, whether it be fortune and glory, or pain and suffering, sooner or later, anybody could be made to serve.

"Being hard pressed, you would be surprised at the allies a man will take when his outlook is bleak." They all looked at Ahliarin for a moment but she continued. She felt herself say it, but part of her felt outside of the conversation, trying to hold on to this moment through the flood of painful memories. "The Defias, it would seem, have been ignored by the throne long enough. Their influence continues to grow throughout the region and they even have made encroachments at the vineyard in the abbey."

"While I don't believe Van Cleef would take such a drastic course, he does have followers that may be tempted. Our plan is to locate and dispose of your clone, in order to clear the threat that could take an already difficult situation and turning it into a catastrophe." Clone. She wondered who it was that had actually taken on her old mantle. A few names did cross her mind though.

"I thought our mission was to find this man?" she asked.

"We have a feeling the two are related, but even in the event that they are not, your presence I feel gives us a unique approach to this enemy that I am happy to exploit." Kilazar replied.

She only nodded. This almost all seemed too convenient for her. Fate it seemed had a sense of humor and she was feeling like the punchline.

"You have my word Ahliarin, this will never be asked of you again. For as long as you serve under our banner, the name Kaedde Sauding shall be a memory. " She wondered if she looked as nauseated as she felt. Was the desperation apparent on her face. "I will not say it was just the abbey's summons that prompted me to accept your request to join our fight. We look into all our missions before we engage, and we know everything about this man we could find, and we know every shred of detail we could uncover about you. When we first took on the mission against you, it was only after the whispers of a shadow turned to reality. I will never lie to you and expect the same honesty among all of you. The one thing we couldn't find, was a trail for Sauding that didn't lead directly back to you. Whoever your imposter is, they want you to take the blame for their activities."

"The man we are seeking has come a long way to get here and his presence here is a bit of a mystery." Shanor continued. "Rumor is he has spent the better part of the last few years as a lone warrior in the plagued lands of Lordaeron. His allegiances seem to be to nobody and that makes his motives suspect. However, there was rumor of his once traveling with you. From all we had found, it was too consistent and that meant, finding out the nature of that relation."

She sighed trying to compose herself. She rubbed her wrist in reflection. "You seek a man named Viktor. Or so he called himself." She felt the color return to her face as she relaxed slightly. Her successor was not the primary target. Perhaps she could avoid her past altogether.

"You are a lot more perceptive than we were lead to believe," Telladi chimed in. Did the clergy at Northshire think that she was blind or dense? Yes, at times she played the part as she felt she needed but she was aware of their methods, and had spent too much time with Noriella to not pick up on things. Although, she had to admit to herself that she never suspected that they had intended to allow her to leave, but here she was.

She twisted uncomfortably in her saddle. "Noriella Lightgiver saw what she needed to see," she said, hoping they didn't take that the wrong way. "Know that I was his prisoner at the time, not an ally. Magic was a distant thought because I was shackled by Arcane Inhibitors. However, I do believe he was going to surrender me to the Scarlet Monastery for execution. Very few alive know the plagued lands like this man. "

"I would not underestimate Noriella Lightgiver, and what you think she saw, Ahliarin." Kilazar chimed in. "It was Noriella's report that convinced us to let you on."

"How sure are you of his allegiances," Shanor added.

"No more than I am yours," she said which seemed to offend to a small degree but she tried to correct it. She sighed visibly. "I mean that I have faith that his loyalties are to his beliefs and I doubt they will change. He may have had a love, hate relationship with the holy light, but he would never sway."

They laughed and she knew she was missing the joke.

"We have learned that Viktor was the alias of Vidicous Korinon, ex-Knight of the Silver Hand." Telladi laughed with her as she got the joke. That knowledge added so much perspective to her own knowledge of the few days she was his captive. She appreciated them going to lengths to not make her seem like the fool she felt like. "Only few ranking members of the Argent Dawn, those that knew him before the Silver Hand was disbanded, knew his true name."

"What information is he supposed to be giving us?"

"Korinon left the Knights of the Silver Hand, and since has been tied to the Argent Dawn, our employers, and the Scarlet Crusade. While we are not entirely sure how far his contacts go, one of his known contacts was found dead, strung up, down the road from Hearthglen." She wasn't sure if the look on Kilazar's face was grim or satisfactory and that unnerved her a bit. "However, he has helped the forces of the Argent Dawn, but they wish to know his allegiances to the Scarlet Crusade."

"Do you know what would bring him to Westfall?" Shanor asked.

"It was his home before leaving for Lordaeron with his wife to fight in the war. However, if what you say is true, and the Lady Kaedde Sauding is here, then the answer to your question is a simple one. He's here for me."

"So if he had you prisoner with these Arcane Inhibitors, how was it that you managed to escape?"

"Oh Telladi," Ahliarin found herself laughing for the first time in a long time. "Let's just say I caught him with his pants down."


	3. Chapter 3: The Lion's Pride

p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Shanor still grumbled about knowingly walking into a trap./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""You are welcome to stay in Goldshire while we meet the little wretch." Kilazar mused. Ahliarin suspected he knew the dwarf would never do such a thing. They would be stopping in at Goldshire for the evening. Kilazar said they would be enjoying the festivities for the night, and in the morning their contact would have a meeting arranged, letting them know where to meet with the goblin./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""He is right though, Kilazar." Telladi added. "Do you think Grylis has the information. With your history, he could just be using this as an opportunity to kill you."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""Goblins are tricksters, they are cheap and always looking for the upper hand. Grylis is worse than that. He is however, not coming into a negotiation without his end of the deal. If things go wrong for him, it will be used to guarantee survival. He'll have a plan to kill us all, when it fails, he will bargain, if not with this, than other information he thinks we will want."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Ahliarin was already starting to find herself suspicious of Kilazar's methods. Not that she didn't trust him, he had already said she must. It was more whether their timed arrival during the celebration was part of his plan. It was extremely difficult to tell if his decisions were meticulously detailed and well thought outr, or impulse and reactionary. She decided to give it more time to come to a decision on that./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"With much of the celebration that would be undertook at Ironforge, many of the citizens of Goldshire had their own celebration for Brewfest./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Many from the outlying farms of Elwynn and many others that wanted to avoid the population of Stormwind would be here. Was he aiming to blend in with those that gathered. Truth be told, a dwarf would be more expected than night elves in this region. Even with the celebration, it was likely they would stand out. Unless Kilazar wanted people to know he was here, in order to draw them out. The mystery that was him frustrated her./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"The closer they came, the louder the sounds of dwarven music and cheerful celebration grew. As the sounds grew louder, the more Shanor's face went from disgruntled to the underlying of a smile./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"There was an area set aside with vendors selling bread, cheese and sausages. Another was set with a small entourage serving up brew. There was not near as much as there were closer to capital cities, but to serve up the small gathering of Goldshire citizens, its visitors and the surrounding farm workers. An area had been set off with a band playing and people dancing. Joyous dwarven music filled the air./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"They let their mounts be taken by a stable boy, except for the nightsabers, which wouldn't let anybody but their riders lead them in. Taking their things they went into the inn. As soon as she entered, she wanted to turn around and leave. The tavern had a large common room, with tables pushed back, another band playing and more dancing. Here they had a bard however, doing tricks of illusion and sleight of hand to impress the patrons. The crowd inside was unexpected and the ambiance was unsettling. Everywhere she moved there was somebody too close to her./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Strange smells and sideways glances, made her uncomfortable. Every corner was filled with laughter and whispers. They weren't talking about her specifically, they couldn't have been, but it felt like it. She was sure it was her guilt. Random glances seemed to burn and the room started to feel like it was spinning. It gave her a sense of powerlessness./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Kilazar paid for the rooms, with only two available he would share with Shanor and Ahliarin with Telladi. She sat down on the bed for a moment, Telladi all but dropping her things and leaving the room again. Ahliarin needed a moment to compose herself. She was not as ready for her re-immersion like she thought. She wondered about where this life would take her. She had slowly adjusted to life at the abbey. She was uncomfortable there at first too. A lot of the time she was isolated as well. The common room of the Lion's Pride brought about more sensations than she expected./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"What was life going to be like with the Serpents of Dawn. Judging from some of the attitudes with the three, she wondered if this night for brewfest was the only rest they ever got. For the most part, she had been resting for six months so she felt ready to go. After settling in, Ahliarin went downstairs and found them sitting around a table. Telladi indicated a chair, so she sat./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"There were a few odd looks from patrons. Dwarves had been part of the Alliance for over a decade, so have elves, but night elves, had a different color of skin, a different accent and dialect, so many were not used to this new breed of them. They have only ventured forth on this continent in the last few years, when their homeland was destroyed and their immortality stripped from them./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"The room was filled with so many smiles, on the old and the young. This was what she was fighting for. But how could she get around the the feelings she was getting. It took all of her energy to keep from running back upstairs to her room. The barmaid brought her a beer, which she accepted gratefully. It was a dwarven mix, but not a bitter one. Although it did have a relatively hoppy flavor, and a fruity flavor she thought was apricot. The drink she took was much larger than she expected and like that the glass was empty. The serpents stared at her with a mixture of concern and acceptance. Shanor smiled and signaled the barmaid for another./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Ahliarin looked at the three of them. "Sorry," she said. "Being out in the world was more overwhelming than I expected." When none of them said anything she continued on. "What did I miss?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""As you may have noticed," Kilazar began, bringing her attention back from the dancers, "our numbers are not what you may remember." She didn't realize that these three were the whole of their group before. She knew at one time there were more and figured maybe they would just be meeting up with them somewhere./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""We are all that is left from our original charter," Shanor said regretfully. "You are the first in our rebuilding strategy. "/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""What happened to the rest?" she asked hoping not to pull up painful memories./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""Some of them died in the field." Shanor answered. "Some have chosen to go their separate way. Others were let go their own way and they sort of melded with the Argent Dawn themselves."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""We wanted to take this time to properly understand you, Ahliarin." Kilazar jumped in, his eyes seemingly taken her in, but she had the distinct impression he was actually watching everybody else in the room. "With us needing to rebuild, our enlistment strategy has become more strict. Truth be told you didn't fully meet the qualifications we have set forth."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""Hence your presence with us now." Telladi continued. "Shanor's idea for your real world test, intrigued us enough that we could judge you based on your own merit and not that of the Brotherhood. Noriella had explained that you had shown yourself to be adept on your guided patrols at the Abbey, but defending against kobolds, is a lot different then infiltrating enemy camps and standing against an onslaught of the scourge."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""Part of the reason, the three of us still stand," Kilazar said. "is our ability to filter our emotions in time of need. That doesn't mean we don't feel things, of course we do, or we wouldn't have the drive to do what we do. However, we have trained ourselves to ignore our feelings and maintain our nerves in the face of imminent defeat. What we do is not easy, and we have lost several members that could not put their fear in check."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Ahliarin sighed. She was re-evaluating what she had signed up for. True she had spent the last six months believing this is where she belonged, but somewhere deep inside, where even though she was there for one of their missions and her freedom helped them overcome that adversity, she had no knowledge of their activities, or other missions. She realized now, that she had fallen in love with an idea that wasn't necessarily the truth./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""I will not state that this is a match made in the light. I cannot even say it is where I belong. There is no way to know that. I can only say, the passion for the idea is what has kept me going. The idea of the changes that you have made and even that I have seen, are the driving goals of my continued existence. I feel, with every fiber left of my being, that this is the path I should follow. The one less traveled."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""For that, you have been given the chance to prove yourself. Not to us, or to the Brotherhood of Northshire. Not to the Argent Dawn or the Kirin Tor. You must prove to yourself that this is your path. Without that, it doesn't matter how we feel." She admired Shanor. He seemed to be dedicated to his chosen path in the light and when he spoke you could feel that dedication./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""Excuse me," they all turned to look at the timid sounding voice, to see a young boy, perhaps eight years old, staring up at Ahliarin. "May I have this dance, milady?" Her heart went out. The sweetness of this child as he stared longingly up./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"She turned to look at the others but Telladi was already nudging her out of her chair. She quickly set her beer down on the table so as not to spill it, the nudge from Telladi causing the liquid to splash around./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Taking the young boy by the hand they strode to the middle of the room. She took a deep breath. She realized she had never been so uncomfortable in her life. She felt like every eye in the room was watching her, perhaps judging her, but they were all beaming brightly at her and her partner./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"As the next song started she felt herself let go slowly. She made small steps in time with the music and in sync with her tiny partner. Slowly the music picked up and she felt herself let go, giving into the moment. The crowd around was clapping in tune with the dancers, laughter and joy filling the room. She was impressed with the boy's grace. This wasn't his first time dancing./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"After the second dance she made her way back to the table for another drink of the beer. The boy followed, waiting expectantly./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;""I don' know if I can continue dancing without knowing my partners, name," she mused./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"He looked up at her, with a wide grin. "My name is Dehvin, milady. And it has been my honor to share the floor with you."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"A couple more dances, and a few more beers in and she felt herself free. By now Shanor had taken to the floor, dancing in the dwarven fashion but still drawing the cheers of all. She had forgotten the discomfort. She had let go of her inhibitions and fully allowed herself to be free. In one night, she felt like she had done more for herself than she had her entire life./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; color: #2b2b2b; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Nightfall soon fell and slowly people retreated back to their rooms or homes. Dehvin had long been escorted out by his mother who thanked Ahliarin. The thanks she had received from Noriella was curious, but this one was refreshing. It gave her purpose and meaning. The feelings she had upon entering the inn were all but gone by the time she lay down and shut her eyes./p 


End file.
